User blog:AOnceLovedRose/MOCKSY The Mocking Mime.
Well recently I have been playing some random games like natural disasters and jail break and some other games on the main page, and I have been coming across a familiar face in a lot of my games recently. https://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:905fd7dd1e3440c6e184db71cb7b80ff.png https://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:5d0861da383791bdd13ec76d07eef54d.png Now I know there are a lot of wanna be myths but this one grabbed my attention, *it* has the appearance of a Mime and your thinking, well yea a lot of people dress up like mimes, but here's the thing, when I tried to talk to *it* it never responded, and *it* only seemed to move when no one was looking at *it* when you were looking at *it* it just sat there and..watched. So then I decided to look at *it's* profile and that's when things got weird, in It's description it said " Hi I am Mocksy the mocking mime" but if you scrolled down in *it's* description is said " Do not deceive" And then there was this....A you tube link to a video in his status, so I clicked it.. when I watched the video it shows Mocksy without his mask in a room filled with famous myths and he was on a couch waving, that is it. But I then looked in the description and it provided a link to a google document, here it is. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DvwTHysF3HVe90wKflk7gk16EUCqUTwOPH6ednIuuao/edit https://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:0fcd63d6bc1377dbe0e496ac911087b2.png Once clicked on it it has the title of " A Simple Mime" And I will be quoting what the document says. "Well hello!, you seem to have stumbled into my documents, well while you are here I guess I can share some information with you! As you can see I am not the most...well social of people but I love to play games, and I LOVE to keep secrets :)...and making new friends is not my strong suit since a lot of my PAST friends have seemed to vanish out of thin air!. But I can assure you that if you were to become my friend that will not happen to you :)..well unless you deceive me that is. You see having a friend is AMAZING and once a friend always a friend, but friends do not deceive one another and if you were to deceive me… Like I always say…. A friend who once deceived, will have eyes that start to bleed, and once the the organs are gone, You’ll be stuffed with no remains, But a ever lasting soul withdrawn, inside my tiny puppets brain, You will soon come to find that you have ran out time, And a person once living a life, Is living a life as a puppet of a mime. Not able to talk or be dramatic, but only see through eyes of plastic." Now, this seems a bit creepy right? well I tried to really think about the poem and what I think *it* is trying to say is that once *it* is your friend, you are all good, but if you ever "deceive" *it* then he would pretty much gut you, and keep your soul and put it into put it in one of his "pocket sized puppets" for the rest of eternity. He then goes on to describe that if you wish to be his friend to make a copy of the document and sign his contract. But that is not all Below that in very fine print there is a message from a person called "The soul that got away" here is the message in a bigger font, "All those who sign this contract will be both dedicated to always being Mocky’s friend and to never deceive Mocky, those who sign must comply to these terms. By signing this you are as well giving your soul away to Mocky the mime and Mocky will have full control over your soul. For future reference if you ever decide to unfriend Mocky via roblox, or deceive him face to face, you are breaking this contracts rules and letting Mocky know you do not comply with them giving him full range to do whatever he wishes to do with your soul. He usually tends to put his victims souls in his pocketable sized puppets for the rest of eternity making you ineligible to talk, touch, or speak, and only be able to watch through the eyes of his dolls for the rest of Mocky’s immortal life. Those who are wondering what he is, Mocky is a immortal anomaly trapped inside a human body that resembles a mime and feeds off of the body he possesses, making the body age twice as fast as a regular human, this means Mocky must find new bodies to feed off of making him able to possess anyone he feels like whenever he feels like it, once in the new body he will once again dress up and act like his normal self resembling the mime he is. Mocky may seem nice at first but do not let him deceive you for what he really is Unless you too are evil and wish to join his society. --The Soul that got away." Now, this gives extreme detail to what Mocky is and this proves that Mocky is a "He" or at least has the appearance of a he. But the soul also says "Unless you too are evil and wish to join his society" Does this mean Mocky will be getting a society or group together on roblox? Well for now we do not know, but we do know this Mime loves to make friends and has high expectations from them, but we don't really know why? does he make friends so he has back up bodies he can possess after he feeds off all the remains of his present host? Is he just lonely? or is he slowly trying to build up a army or some sort of society...Well I guess we don't really know what the future holds regarding MOCKSY The Mocking Mime, but i will make sure to keep you guys updated if I see anything else new pop up regarding Mocksy, here is the you tube video if you wish to watch it. Category:Blog posts